Radars detect objects by transmitting pulses of electro-magnetic energy and receiving electro-magnetic energy reflected from the object. Some radars may be operated in a synthetic aperture radar (SAR) mode. The synthetic aperture radar (SAR) mode combines reflected pulses at differing locations to form an image of a region or one or more targets of interest. The pulses may be combined by separating information in each image according to its frequency and range components. Some radars may also be operated in an inverse synthetic aperture radar (ISAR) mode in which the radar receives multiple pulses by rotating a radar transceiver relative to the one or more targets.